


Kaede's Symphony

by Shiraru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraru/pseuds/Shiraru
Summary: Kaede perfoms for the school district





	Kaede's Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my fucking end of course exam for orchestra today

Kaede was rushing around the main courtyard and dropping papers everywhere. Not only was she 15 minutes late, but for some reason everyone needed her assistance. Akamatsu please do this. Akamatsu can you help get Momota off the ceiling fan? Akamatsu have you seen a little girl roaming around? If you have, was she bleeding? She realized that she spent time around a lot of weird people.

She pushed through the academy gates and ran as fast as she could to the nearest train. Which was very hard to do since she was wearing a very long gown and heels. She evaded dozens of carts and was chased up a pole by someone's dog. After getting down from the pole, she ran to the train. It was 12:30 when she finally got to the highschool. It was intimidating to be at a highschool that wasn’t Gifted Inmates. Like, she did actually go to a normal high school before Gifted Inmates, but now it was just weird.

The gates were unlocked, supposedly for people who performed later in the day. There was someone standing at the school entrance holding a sign. She trotted over the the student. Out of breath she asked the student “where...is… your auditorium…”

“Would you like me to show you there?” The student asked gesturing in a direction  
“Sure…”  
\--  
There was already someone performing on stage. Impromptu No.2 by Frédéric Chopin. Kaede smirked to herself. She could play that in her sleep. She looked around the auditorium to find a teacher or someone she could talk to. She spotted some person who was observing some students. She lifted her dress to make it easier to walk.

“Uhm sir?”  
The man looked at her and she recognized his face.  
“Mr. Nishizawa” she cleared her throat.  
He grunted “yes”.  
Kaede bowed “I'm so sorry sir but could you let me perform. My name is Akamatsu Kaede. I know I'm terribly late”.  
“An hour and thirty-three minutes late to be exact” he corrected.  
“...yes. But please let me perform” she pleaded.  
He thought for a moment “Fine. But you must perform after everybody else.”  
Kaede thought she was about to cry “Thank you Mr. Nishizawa”  
She found a seat behind the other students and plopped herself down. Everyone turned around and stared at her. She slumped down in her seat, covering her face with her sheet music.  
\--  
Finally, performance after performance, it was 7:30 and Kaede was able to perform. She walked onto stage with her most confident walk. But she was terrified. The lights were blazing and felt like her skin would melt off. She made her way to the bench and sat down.  
She could feel the judges staring at her. It never bothered her before, but because she was so flustered it just intensified.  
“Akamatsu Kaede from Gifted Inmates Academy. She’ll be playing a modified version of Rhapsodie Espagnole by Franz Liszt ”

She waited for the judges to giver her the OK to proceed. They took what seemed forever, until all three of them nodded their heads.  
“Alright. You can do it. Don't worry” she quietly reassured herself. She adjusted her sheet music again and took a deep breath and pressed her fingers on the keys. She played the song.  
But she didn't.  
She froze up.  
“Why aren't I playing” she thought frantically to herself.  
She stood up and spoke into the mic that was dangling above the piano  
“Uhhh… hahahaha…” she weakly chuckled “okay I'm serious now I'm gonna play...ha…”  
She sat down and placed her fingers on the keys and actually started to play. Her hands and arms were shaky but she got through it in one piece. 7 minutes felt like 7,000 years to herself. She stood up from the piano and bowed. She grabbed her sheet music and practically ran from the stage and into their courtyards. An attendant directed her to a music room. The sight reading test. The difficulty of her piece was very high, meaning that she will have to have a sight reading piece that was the same level. Nothing the Super High School Level Pianist couldn't handle. 

Surprisingly, she got through breathlessly. She bowed to the sight-reading teacher and left the music room. Leaving the room at 8:40 she started to make her the gate when she was stopped by Mr. Nishizawa.  
“Where are you going?” His voice was gruff  
“Uh home, sir”  
“You also need to take a test”  
“A what?” She sounded dumb.  
“A test. Since your...school.. doesn't administer the nationwide test you need to take it here.”  
“But sir it's getting very late”  
“Well then I guess you'll be forfeiting your grades” Mr. Nishizawa shrugged  
“No no I'll do it. Please show me the way.”  
\--  
Kaede sat down and Mr. Nishizawa gave her a packet. 50 questions related to the piano.  
But it was not.  
Sure, some of the questions were about the piano. But not this test. There were questions about scales and violins and whatever the heck an idiophone is. Her head was swirling around with more questions than the 50 she had to answer. She never prepare but why…?  
Then it hit her.  
\--  
Two weeks prior to the performance, Angie had burst into her research lab holding a paint splattered paper.  
“Kaede!! You have a letter” Angie squealed  
“Just set in on that desk over there.” Kaede shooed.  
“Right-o”  
And she set it in the desk.

About a few hours later, Ouma walked into her practice room.  
“Do you have any unwanted sheet music and other papers? We’re making a papier-mâché statue of Yours Truly” you could practically see the twinkles around him  
“Uh…. there's a bunch of papers on that desk over there” she gestured, not paying attention.  
“Cool thanks!!” He grabbed as many papers as he could and kicked the door open.

Later that evening Ouma, Angie, and Gonta unveiled the papier-mâché statue of Ouma and Kaede remembered seeing an oddly coloured paper on its forehead. However it started to rain and the statue melted. Ouma cried for hours that night.  
\--  
She groaned and remembered that the paper that was in the statue was the update letter. She looked back down at her packet. Only 25 more questions to go. She was self taught and didn't know what some of these words meant. Like what in god’s name was a polyphonic scale. If it were anything like a normal scale there shouldn't be a question like that. She skipped to the answers she knew and Christmas treed the ones she didn't and handed in to the scary Mr. Nishizawa. She bowed and left the room. As soon as she stepped outside of the gate, she sprinted to the train station.

Running in heels was not easy, but at least the train was empty so she could lift her put her legs up on the seat with her. Sighing, she looked out the window.

Being chased by wolves was not something she expected to happen but it happened. Soon she realized that it was just Gonta’s “extended” family. They were just wanting to find Gifted Inmates to visit their adoptive son. Again, she bunked with some very wild people. Heh, literally.  
Being escorted by wolves made the night calmer and Kaede took in the scenery. The full moon shined down on her as she made her way through the streets. Soon the 3 came to the academy. She let them and herself in. She watched the wolves sniff the air. She thought that they would go into the dorms or the school building, but they went to the Love Hotel instead. Bewildered, she continued to walk along the path and spotted Shinguuji and Angie running in the shadows covered in what looked like...blood? They were also leaving a trail behind them as well. She didn't want to get into whatever the hell they were doing.

She swiped her school pad on the lock and it opened. She didn't even take her dress off and just flopped onto her bed. Kaede still had the nervous feeling down in the pits of her stomach. Soon she fell asleep.

\--  
The next morning she woke up crying. Not the best start to the day. She heard Saihara’s voice through the door.  
“Akamatsu? Are you alright” he asked through the door.  
“No…”  
“You wanna talk about it with us?”  
“Just leave me to rot in my hell” she whined loudly.  
“Heh can I join.”  
She didn't answer  
“Sorry for that joke…”  
“It's fine” she blubbered.  
“When you're ready, come out and talk to us alright?”  
“...sure”  
\--  
She didn't come out of her room for 2 days, until a broadcast from the schools headmasters went live  
“ANNNNNND WE'RE LIVE” Monotaro yelled  
“HELLOKUMA” the kubz yelled in unison  
Monosuke twirl bus swivel chair to face the camera “goooooooooooooooooooooood morning you Gifted Inmates. We are of coursed joined by the wonderful Monotaro and Monofunny.”  
“Thank you for having us Monosuke” Monofunny said  
“Well we have some very special news…” Monotaro started. He turned the camera to face Monokid, “Take it away Monokid”  
“THANKS” Monokid’s loud rockstar voice rang, “we've received news that a special little lady has gotten a perfect score on something…” he looked into the camera “Akamatsu Kaede… has gotten straight superiors, the highest score one can get in a district wide performance test” he played a riff on his guitar, and winked into the camera “kumaulations baby girl”

The other kubz joined in “KUMAULATIONS”  
The 5th kub, who went unnoticed stepped up to the camera to be in focus. Monodam’s robotic voice recited “Also, if you see wolves roaming around don't be alarmed; Gonta's family is visiting”

“BYEKUMA” and the program switched off.

“Straight...Superiors?” She jumped off her bed “A PERFECT SCORE?”  
There was knocking at her door almost immediately. She opened the door and her classmates were standing there smiling.  
“We came as fast as we can, which wasn't that hard since we were all still in our rooms” Saihara smiled and extended his hand.  
“CONGRATULATIONS” everyone yelled and pulled her into a great big hug.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a performing arts student (orchestra, guitar, band, chorus) you would probably know that I practically wrote out the entire MPA experience. Woot woot!!  
> Rally I just wanted to try and write Kaede  
> Also... should I have tagged Saihara??? I mean he comes in at the end and talks and stuff. So it's cool.


End file.
